The new Girl
by supernerd38
Summary: Stan has some new visitors and Wendy is getting a little jealous on how much Stan is hanging out with the new girl but she doesn't know half the truth why Stan is hanging out with her.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic on stendy has some of my oc's I hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer: I wish i owned south park.**

**Stan's POV **

I woke up and got dressed it was Sunday so there wasn't any school until tomorrow I walked down stairs were my parents and Shelly were running around the house cleaning I looked confused but they ignored me and still kept cleaning.

I sat on the couch and watched Terrance and Phillip when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Screamed my dad Randy as he rushed to the door adjusting his tie. He opened the door to reveal a family standing there a mother who had long black hair and a nice body a man who also had black hair but looked muscular near his leg stood a girl who looked like she was in the fourth grade she looked nervous.

"David! nice to see you again" My dad said hugging the mysterious man as my mom rushed to his side followed by Shelly.

"Randy! I see you got yourself a beautiful family" The man said letting go of my dad.

"Oh yeah David this is Sharon my wife, my daughter Shelly and over there is Stan" My dad said pointing at me.

"Well you've done very good raising yourself a family Randy" The man said apparently known as David.

"Family Marsh I would like you to meet my wife Claire and our Daughter Mary and our son Brad" David said as my dad bent over to take a good look at Mary.

"Well she certainly looks like her mother" My dad said with a smile as he invited them inside.

"Stan go play with Mary in your room" My dad strictly told me which Mary tried to say it was fine but even her father told her to go play with me.

**David's POV**

Sharon brought everyone coffee which I thanked her for.

"So how has she taken it after you know" Randy asked as I signed.

"Well since Brad and her go to different school's she has no one to protect her and after a while she had been getting bully by everyone in school!" I stated noting that they were listening carefully.

"It got worse and worse and the school didn't do anything about it so that's when we decided to leave California and move to South Park it even got so worse that she even came home with a black eye" I said pointing at my eye.

"I just hope here will be much different and that she doesn't get bullied we want her to forget her past" Claire said putting her hand on mine.

"I see, didn't you say she was in fourth grade?" Sharon asked as i nodded.

"She could be on the watchful protection of Stanley to make sure she isn't bullied" Sharon stated as Randy agreed with her.

"No we wouldn't want to be a bother" David said as Claire agreed.

"It's no bother at all and Stan won't mind one bit i'm sure after all they're going to have to get along anyway" Randy said as he sipped his coffee.

**Mary's POV**

I walked up the stairs with Stan fearing he might be a bully as well which scared me to even think about it.

"Were here" Stan said somewhat awkwardly as he opened the door to reveal a huge room with a computer.

"What would you like to play?" Stan asked me as I shrugged my shoulder's I haven't played with anyone in a long time.

We heard a tap on Stan's window which we brushed off but then we heard more taps which made Stan walk up to his window and open it. There stood 3 kids one looking fat as ever one covering up his face and one with a green hat.

"Dude let's go to the movies or something" Said the boy with a green hat.

"I can't" Stan said to him.

"Why not?" He asked.

I was curious to look and see who it was and to my surprise 3 boys were standing there.

"Who is that?"Kyle asked but was interrupted by Cartman.

"OooooO he's cheating on Wendy!" Cartman said as Stan got mad.

"I'm not cheating on Wendy!" Stan said defensively as the boy in the orange said something.

"WHAT?! No that's gross!" Stan said as Kenny started laughing.

"Come on dude she can come with us to the movies" Kyle said as Stan looked at me for an answer.

"S-sure I guess" I said as he grabbed my hand and rushed down stairs.

I walked up to my dad and whispered in his ear _"Dad can I have money to go to the movies with Stan and his friends"_ I asked which he gladly took out his wallet and gave me $20.

"Thanks dad" I said as I looked to see Stan's dad explaining something to him.

"let's get going" Stan said as he smiled at me which i returned the smile and walked out with him.

"Took you guys long enough what were you guys doing giving each other blow jobs or something?" Cartman said as Stan got mad.

"Dude just leave her alone" Stan said as Cartman quickly shut up.

"Can we please just go already!" Stan said as we started walking to the movies.

**Please review what do you guys think I started watching south park more often and had to write this :D Yes this story is rated M because they cuss and other stuff so yes please review and i'll have another chapter up soon enough bye! :)**


	2. Movies

**Well this story got some favorites and followers but No reviews :P I don't know if I have made this clear or not but Mary is Stan's cousin David and Randy are brothers. They are my Oc's and Mary was bullied at her old school so they moved to South park to stay since it was a quiet little mountain town. P.s not even Mary and Stan know they're cousins and yes I did this on purpose.**

**Mary's POV**

I walked to the movie theater with the boys apparently there was another Terrance and Phillip movie that barely came out. The boys also asked me questions about where did I come from and how was my life back then but before I could say anything about school and stuff Stan would say something to try to change the subject.

"So Mary anyone in your love life?" Kyle asked as I looked some what surprised they asked.

"N-No I don't think I-I'm ready to d-date" I stuttered as I mentally punished my self for it.

"So are you going interfere with Wendy and Stan's relationship?" Cartman asked as I stopped walking as they got a few feet away from me but I continued to walk with them.

"I-I don't know who she is and l-like I said i'm not ready for a relationship" Mary said catching up with us.

"Dude she's not going to ruin my relationship with Wendy! so drop the subject fat ass" Stan said as Cartman screamed "I'm not fat i'm big boned god damn it!" Making me feel like i'm ruining everything for them.

We got to the movies and started to buy our tickets and we bought everything we wanted as snacks and entered the movie.

**A couple hours later...**

I came out of that theater laughing more than I ever have before I think I was going to love staying in south park.

"Oh dude they were like "Pull my finger" and he said "okay Terrance" and dude it sounded just like a firecracker" Cartman said still laughing.

"That was the b-best part" Mary said laughing and smiling.

Kenny said something but I didn't understand what he said so I looked to Stan who translated.

"Kenny said why do you stutter" Stan said as I tried to remember.

"Yeah you sound just like Jimmy dude" Kyle stated making me curious who Jimmy was.

"I don't always stutter" I said cheering in my mind that I didn't stutter.

Cartman yawned as he was getting bored of just standing around.

"Well screw you guys i'm going home" Cartman said walking away as Kanny followed when suddenly out of no where a plane crash landed and squashed him.

"Oh My God They Killed Kenny!" Stan yelled as Kyle replied.

"You Bastard!" Kyle said as I had a face of pure shock.

"Well dude I got to go home I told my mom I'd come straight home from the movies Bye Stan Bye Mary" Kyle said running off.

"We should get going as well" Stan said as we walked home he told me that he heard what happened to me while I was in California and said that I shouldn't be worried so much that I could hang out with him and the dudes.

**Stan's POV**

After Kyle left me and Mary walked home I had to tell her that I was here for her after all the drama in her life in California.

"Hey listen Mary my dad told me a little about what you went through in California and I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need to talk to anyone about anything you can come to me and don't worry about choosing somewhere to sit at school you can sit by me and Kyle" I told her which I felt happy doing the right thing.

"Thank's Stan" She said as we walked up the steps of my house.

I opened the door to reveal both mine and Mary's parents watching a movie on the t.v.

"Back so soon kids? How did it go?" David asked

"It was fun dad I made 4 new friends today" Mary said smiling.

"That's wonderful sweetheart!"Her mother Claire said as she smiled.

"Come'on we can go to my clubhouse" I said as I walked to the kitchen which she followed.

**David's POV**

"I think Mary's going to love it here I know Brad does already" I said with a small smile.

"That's true" Randy agreed.

"Let's all just hope that she has a good day at school tomorrow" I said somewhat worried.

"Don't worry so much David I already talked to Stan about it and he said he was totally fine with keeping an eye on Mary" Randy said as he re assured me.

"That so much relieve to hear that" I said as he nodded his head in agreement.

**Please Review I know it's some what boring for some of you but it'll get better! they're might even be a fight scene spoiler alert! also they don't know there cousins because has never seen them in his life and Randy barely ever talked about them which they forgot to inform Stan that they were coming also Wendy will make her appearance when school starts :P anyway please review Please do! bye! :)**


	3. first day of school

**I do not own Frozen! :c I wish I did. Right now its just getting to know Mary a little better. (Chef is still alive in my story)**

**Mary's POV**

I woke up to the sound of Stan's alarm clock playing a radio show which didn't bother me the only thing that's going to bother me today was getting bullied at school on my very first day! I stood up and walked across the room were my parents were staying and dressed there as quickly as I could I put on a green shirt and black pants and wrapped my sweater around my waist. (The cold never bothered me anyway -Frozen) I grabbed the brush my mother must have used when she got up and brushed my hair which I didn't like how it turned out so I put it in a pony tail. I looked at myself in the mirror and that's when I saw Stan in the mirror I jumped back but then realized it was just him.

"You ready to go?" Stan asked as I nodded grabbing my backpack and walking down stairs.

"Have a good first day of school Mary make sure to make some new friends!" My dad said as I hugged him and my mom and walked to the bus stop with Stan.

"Did you guys know that there is more evidence of Kim Kardashian being a hobbit" Cartman said.

"Yeah right Cartman" Kyle said rolling his eyes.

"Its true! Cause she knows Dumbledore and those other people some rumors are saying that she even slayed a dragon!" Cartman said as I raised my eye seeming interested.

"How could Kim Kardashian be a hobbit she's Kim!" Kyle said angrily.

"Whatever Kyle" Cartman said as Kenny said something.

"Hahahahahahahaha yeah" Cartman said as the bus arrived.

I walked in to the school with Stan,Kyle,Kenny, and Cartman while I was walking down the hallway I could see everybody turning around to get a good look at me. I looked down as I kept walking.

"Why Hello there you must be the new student M'kay" I heard someone say as I turned around to see a man standing there.

"I'm Mr. Mackey the student counselor, So if you could just follow me I can assign you a locker and show you to your class M'kay" He said as I walked with him down another hallway.

I could here my teacher saying that they had a new student knowing it was my que I walked in my head looking down.

"Okay Students this is Mary she's our new student and I want you all to accept her with open arms now Mary if you could take that seat right next to Wendy" said as I walked to the seat and sat down. I felt someone starring at me so I looked to see everyone in the class staring at me.

"oh jeez" I muttered as I got out some paper and a pencil out and saw we were doing some multiplication.

"Okay children who can tell me what 8x8 is?" asked as everyone stayed quiet.

"Come on children don't be a bunch of retards!" He said as I was surprised.

"How about you Mary?" He asked as I looked down at my paper.

"S-sixty Four?" I managed to choke out as he turned around saying "Good" and writing it on the board.

"Nerrrrrrd" Cartman sang as all the boys who were able to hear laughed.

"Come on Cartman that's not funny!" Stan said turning around to yell at him.

The rest of the period went by smoothly as they let out for recess. I walked up to Stan to thank him for standing up to cartman for me.

I walked out the door in to the play ground it wasn't that cold even thought there's snow everywhere. I grabbed some snow from the ground and started to sculpt something out of it to pass the time Stan asked If I wanted to play with the boy's but I told him I would watch instead.

I sat under a tree and made a sculpture out of the snow it looked exactly like a slide and then I made a snow swing set and monkey bars. I was trying to finish sculpting the seesaw when the football the boys were playing with came towards me and squashed my sculptures.

I saw Stan coming towards me probably for the ball.

"Are you all right?" He asked me as I nodded.

"Y-yeah but I can't s-say the same for my sculptures" I said giving Stan the football as he helped me off the ground.

"Can you come watch us closer so this won't happen again?" He asked as I nodded.

**At Lunch...**

I walked in to the line with the boys as we neared to get out food a man said "Hello there children!"

"Hi chef" They all said as he looked at me.

"Who is that?" Chef asked.

"Oh that's just my dad's friend's daughter she's living with us until her parents find a new place" Stan explained.

"Oh that's real nice of you children to let her hang out with you" He said as we grabbed our lunches and walked off.

I sat with the boys and poked at my food I wasn't really hungry. I looked around the cafeteria and my eyes stopped at a table full of girls starring at me which I quickly looked down and bit my lip.

**Girls POV**

"So what do you all think of the new girl?" Red asked.

"I think she seems pretty nice today in Recess I saw her building snow replicas of the playground" Wendy said.

"Yeah, but I think she hang's out with the boys to much especially Stan" Bebe stated.

"That's true remember how Stan stood up to her in class and how he even asked if she wanted to play with the boys?" Heidi Turner exclaimed.

"And now she's sitting with them at lunch" Annie pointed out as they all looked over.

"Her and Stan do be seeming to hit it off huh Wendy?" Red asked as Wendy thought.

"I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for her getting...close..to...Stan?" Wendy said as she saw Stan throwing up on his plate making Wendy angry.

"We need to get rid of her" Wendy said blankly as she turned around.

"What?!" The girls at the table screamed making everyone in the cafeteria look at them.

"We need a plan to get rid of her!" Wendy repeated. "Any of you got a plan?" Wendy asked.

All the girls shrugged as Wendy thought.

**Please review wonder what the girls are planning to get rid of Mary poor her XP also Y U NO REVIEW? (insert y u no face)**


	4. Planing

**Yay reviews! :D **

**Wendy's POV**

"Okay listen up" Wendy said getting closely.

"Today I will invite her to hang out with us tomorrow, while were outside Red will "accidentally" get her kite stuck on a tree which Red will ask if she could go get it and we all cheer her on which under pressure she'll accept climb the tree and she'll fall and break her neck or back which she'll have to stay in the hospital" Wendy explained.

"But what if she chooses not to hang out with us?" Bebe asked as Wendy looked surprised.

"Of course she'll want to hang out with us don't be ridiculous Bebe" Heidi Turner said.

"So it's settled then tomorrow our plan will fall in to place" Wendy said with her evil eyes showing.

_"Nobody fucks with Wendy Testaburger!" _Wendy thought starring at Mary who was now gaining popularity along the boys.

**Stan's POV**

"Dude's seriously i'm pretty sure Wendy is so fucking jealous right now" Cartman said as I gave him a mad face.

"No she's not Cartman!" I said picking at my peas with my fork.

"Who's Wendy?" Mary asked curiously.

"Wendy is Stan's Bitch of a girl friend who is Jealous of everything she's got the same hair as you if it were in a pony tail,wears a pink hat,Purple coat,yellow pants and was almost one of Butter's Bitch's " Cartman said drinking his double dew.

"Dude! Don't call my Girlfriend a bitch!" I said sternly.

I saw Mary look around and stop at Wendy's table but then she looked down.

"She wouldn't happen to be the one s-sitting at that table full of girls s-starring at us" Mary asked as I tried to look nonchalant.

"Yupp that's her" Kyle said.

"Look I'm sure you and her will be great friend's" I said to Mary as she shrugged her shoulder's and looked down.

"She paid muslims a big stack of cash to shoot our substitute teacher in to the sun!" Kyle said.

"Do you mean ?" Kenny asked as I threw up.

"Ewwww" Mary said.

"That's why Wendy's a bitch she's bad shit crazy!" Cartman said eating his pudding.

"And Stan's still got a crush on her even though she's dead" Kyle said as I gave him a look.

"She doesn't need to know this!" I said.

"Anyway how was it at your old school Mary?" Kyle asked.

"Well..." She said rubbing her hands together nervously.

"It wasn't really different from this school b-but it is a nice change of scenery" Mary lied.

It went silent after that which it felt pretty it weren't for all the other guys wanting to get to know the new girl in class then it would have stayed like that the whole time.

**Mary's POV**

"Y-your really funny Jimmy" I said as he said "W-wow what a great audience" which I giggled at.

I got along with the boys greatly which is a rare thing since all the boys in my school would always bring me down and call me names. The lunch bell rang and we were off back to our class.

I walked to my locker and put away a textbook, I turned around to see a girl with a pink barrette standing infront of me.

"Oh uh h-hello you must b-be Wendy" I said looking at her as she gave me a freindly smile.

"You must be Mary the new girl and i'm sure you must have heard of me i'm the school's president" She said lifting up her hand as I hesitated to shake but did it as a friendly gesture.

"I was just wondering If you would like to join me and the rest of the girl's tomorrow while were at recess" She said.

_"not this again!" _I thought. _"sure she might be meaning it but I don't think I can trust her, then again I do need to make friends"_

"Oh uh s-sure" I said as she smiled and walked off. I watched her walk down and turn the corridor.

"Please don't let this be a trap" I silently said looking up as I walked in to my class.

**Please Review! liking it so far? wow guess nobody "F's" with Wendy testaburger and I haven't really put much thought on who Mary will date because she has never had a bf before or the fact that who ever I pick Some people will hate me because I picked them but It's still in my thought's and we might have some guest's ;) can't say who tho can be anyone from SP. I should really explain more about what happened to Mary. anyway leave your reviews! Bye! :)**


	5. Hanging

**I have thought about it and yes Mary will be dating some one :D and thanks to cortez30 I know who to pick! xD**

**Mary's POV**

I was very nervous to "Hang" with the girls in my classroom that I didn't even want to go to school anymore. I wish it was summer already! I took a shower that night and ate at Red Robin.

"Mary,Bradley this is Jimbo and Ned" My dad explained as my eyes went to 2 men one in a hunting hat and vest with grey pants and another who was missing and arm and who also wore an army shirt and blue pants.

"Hello kids" Said the man who was apparently named Jimbo.

"Lovely evening" Ned said talking in to a box near his stoma.

"Yeah,sure,whatever" My brother brad said as he continued to talk with shelly.

I signed and poked my food around with my fork.

"Is something wrong Mary?" My mother Claire asked.

"I'm just nervous about tomorrow this girl approached me at school today and asked if I wanted to hang out" I explained.

"That's wonderful news Mary" Sharon said.

"For you guys" I muttered as the rest of the night went well until Jimbo decided to kill an innocent bunny screaming "It's coming right for us!" and shot it.

**The next day at school...**

went on talking about some chick flick with one of the girls getting married or something. I connected my cheek with my hand as I listened. I felt a tap on my shoulder as I turned around and received a note.

I opened it and read _"Are you still going to be with us at recess?" _and at the bottom read _"Check Yes or No" _I looked around to see all the girls in my class starring at me.

_"Crap! can't decline now"_ I thought as I checked Yes and handed it to Wendy the closest's girl near me.

**Kyle's POV**

I don't know what's going on with me but I always catch my self starring at Mary. I can't explain it but every time I stare I feel a spark.

_"Holy shit dude" _I thought as I saw her turn her head but luckily she didn't see me starring.

_"Am I in love with Mary?!" _I asked myself. _"Nah I mean she's smart,pretty...no beautiful and really shy I...I think I'm in love!" _I said to my self.

_"I'm going to talk with her at recess and ask if she feels the same way" _I proclaimed to myself.

"Dude what the fuck? Why do I always see you starring at Mary?" Stan whispered to me.

"I am not starring at Mary!" I said defensively.

_"Aw shit we have P.e today!" _I thought and I can't ask her there everyone will stare.

The bell rang as we all headed for P.E which was going to be boring.

_"What am I gonna say? "Hey Mary I know this is sudden but want to be my gf?_" I said as I shook my head.

"Dude what are you so worried about?" Stan asked.

"Nothing really just wanting to go to recess you know?" I said as Stan shrugged me off.

**In the gym...**

"Alright today we are going to do some rope climbing and after that all of you can head on out to recess" The coach announced.

"You why don't you start off" Coach said pointing to Mary as she walked up to the rope. Nobody would have believed that the new girl was already at the top of the rope in 30 seconds. She slid back down as everyone clapped.

"Nice job you can go sit down over there and wait, Now you Broflovski!" Coach hollered as I took my jacket off and made my way to the rope.

I sat next to Mary awkwardly as we waited for the others.

"So Mary how come you never talk about your old school?" I blurted out wanting to start a conversation.

"Well It was a really...b-boring school" She told me as I mentally face palmed.

"So what do you think about south park so far?" I asked.

"It's a nice little mountain town I mean it's better then noisy,jerk faces in California" Mary stated as I got curious.

"Jerk faces?" I asked as she looked down.

_"Oh shit! Did I upset her by asking to many questions?" _I mentally asked myself.

"Sorry, If I got to carried away with the questions" I said.

"Kyle can you keep a s-secret?" She asked me.

"Of course Mary" I said trying not to look excited.

"I-" She was talking but we were so rudely interrupted by Stan,Eric and Kenny.

"Come on you butt fucks there letting us out for recess!" Cartman practically screamed as Kyle went to go grab his jacket. I took one step outside and was literally dragged to a tree.

**Wendy's/Mary's POV**

"Where is she?" Red asked as she held the kite steady near the tree.

"She should be here any minute!" Wendy stated as she was on the look out.

"I see her!" Annie stated as me and Bebe walked to her and literally dragged her away from the boys.

All the girls I was suppose to hang out with started to compliment me and ask many questions.

"You guys I got my Kite stuck in a tree!" Red said sadly.

"Don't worry Red i'm sure Mary can climb the tree and get it for you!" Wendy stated as I tried to get myself out of it but all the girls cheered for me to go.

_"Crap!" _I said looking up at the big tree and started to climb it. I looked at the branch were the kite had gotten stuck and slowly made my way down the branch.

I heard a creak as I was half way to the kite _"That can't be good!" _I said.

**Cliffhanger! Please review :D so yes Kyle and Mary are forming a bond. a story were Kyle isn't Gay or Bi :P also I had to add the P.e scene so all of them would know Mary is a good climber. Yes Mary does cuss but she doesn't show it. Anyway the more reviews I get the sooner the next chapter comes out Bye! **


	6. The Stick Of Truth

**Now you guys have done it ;~; over 1,000+ views on my story! holy tacos I'm screaming with joy Thank you all so much!**

**Kyle's POV**

I put on my jacket as I walked back only to see them gone. I walked up to Stan and asked for Mary.

"She's over there by that tree hanging out with the girls" Stan said as he turned back around to catch the football.

I walked over to see the girls giggling and laughing around the tree. "Have you guys seen Mary?" I asked.

"She should be around here" Annie said laughing.

I walked around the tree and no sign of Mary. I put my hands up in the air cursing that I couldn't find her. I caught something heavy and was shocked.

**Mary's POV**

"Almost there" I thought as I could here more creaking. I grabbed the red kite and tried to make my way back. I was too late the tree branch broke and I felt someone catch me.

I look to see Kyle with the same shocked expression. A blush quickly formed on my cheeks and I could see the same on his.

"K-kyle can you p-p-put me d-down?" I asked as he obliged.

"I-I um Thank Y-you" I said as he smiled.

"No Problem Dude but what were you doing up there?" He asked.

"Getting this Kite" I said as I walked to Red and then back to Kyle.

"Aren't you gonna hang out with us?" Bebe asked surprised.

"N-no I'd rather play with Kyle, s-Stan and the rest of the boys" I said as I walked off Kyle by my side.

"So Mary if you aren't busy this weekend would you like to play The stick of Truth?" Kyle asked.

"The Stick o-of Truth?" I asked confused.

"Yes its us draw elf's against the KKK I'm the king of the elf's and you would make a nice Princess! You and Kenny could be sisters" Kyle said as I blushed.

"P-princess? I don't think i'm fit for that" I said as a small blush crept on my face.

"Of course you are you could be the Princess of draw elf's and be by my side" Kyle said with a smile.

"I-I would love to" Mary said excited but had a few questions.

"But h-how did the game begin?" I asked.

"Well I'll just tell you the basics" He stated. "If you have the stick of truth you control the universe but we had to get rid of the stick because it was corrupting everyone" He _boomed._

"We thought we got rid of it but FatAss decided to go and get the stick from Stark's pond and now were at war again" Kyle said finishing his explanation.

"T-that was interesting" I said processing what Kyle had just said.

"So what were you going to tell me in the gym?" Kyle asked as my eyes widen in realization.

"Well I was going to say that i'm really glad we met Kyle" I lied.

_"Awww the baby's got a crush on the boy with a green hat!" _Said a voice in her head.

_"I have a crush on Kyle okay? I just lied to him which is the worst thing to do but I did not want to get bullied by him" _I said to the voice.

_"Sounds like you need help from us, look at you you couldn't even stop stuttering if it cost you your life" _Said yet another voice.

_"Guys leave her alone we said we would back off for now because she's at a new school" _Said yet again another voice.

_"We were just having a wee bit of fun" _Said the second voice.

_"You know the drill we said we would back off for now or would you like me to unleash the beast?" _Said the third voice in a fierce tone.

_"No need we'll leave her alone for now"_ Said the first voice.

_"You are a life saver! Thanks NM" I said as she saluted and followed the other 2 voices._

"Mary?...mary?...marrrry?" Kyle said shaking me out of my concentration.

"Oh uh s-sorry I fazed out for a s-second" I said as I saw Stan walking towards us.

"A second? You zoned out for a whole minute!" He practically screeched.

"Dude don't yell at her!" Stan said as he lightly pushed Kyle,Kyle's eyes widen in realization.

"Sorry Mary don't know what came over me" Kyle said apologeticly which I forgave him.

"So Mary are you going to become the new princess of the drawelves?" Stan asked.

"Yes. I'm looking forward to this weekend" I said excitedly.

He patted me on my back with a smile as I returned it.

**Wendy's POV**

I watched as Mary and Kyle walked away. My eyes never once stopped starring she even froze for a second. I almost ran over there when i saw stan pat her on the back and smile at each other.

That was the last straw for Wendy Testaburger! No more guy i'm going to walk up to that bitch and make my point across.

I was starting to walk over but the teacher had told us all recess was over.

"NOOOOOO!" I screeched as everyone starred. I blushed with embaressment and walked away.

**Please review woah who were those people in Mary's head? Mary Princess of the Draw elves :o I also think i'll write a chapter about easter for them and that's when Stan finds out their cousins. **


	7. Confronting and MPD

**Welp fanfiction was down and couldn't post an easter chapter so accept this instead :D also thank you for all the suggestions and kind words!**

**Mary's POV**

I opened my locker and grabbed my notebook. I was about to grab something else but it was slammed shut which scared me for a second. I turned around to see Wendy? I guess was her name staring at me like she was mad.

"Uhhhh" I stated as she cut me off.

"Stay away from my man!" She stated still staring at me.

"I-I-I" I tried to explain that nothing was going on between me and Stan.

I held my notebook close to my chest as she came closer. She was taking off her mittens and getting real close.I dashed right past her not even looking back to see if she was chasing me.

I hit something and fell to the floor. I see a hand extended towards me as I look up to see Stan.

"S-sorry Stan" I said as I accepted his hand and dusted my self off.

"It's fine dude" Stan said nonchalantly.

"But why were you running?" Stan asked concerned.

"Uh no reason in particular just really...need to go to the bathroom!" Mary said dashing off to the bathrooms.

_"Da fuq was that?"_ Said the first voice as Mary walked in to a bathroom stall.

_"Yeah don't you think you couldn't let us handle it?" _Said the second voice.

"I was scared okay? I mean did you see how mad she looked? I don't even know what she was talking about I don't even like like Stan! He's just a friend!" I explained.

_"You know we can still get her! We can help you! just let old french boy out! Just because we had to escape our selves in california doesn't necessarily mean we got to do it again!" Voice 2 said._

"If I can remember correctly you "3" were the reason I got bullied in school! and besides I'm used to it. I-I just don't want people knowing I have multiple personality disorder" Mary said as those 2 voices fell silent.

_"Besides you two know that french idiot almost cost her all of our lives!"_ Said the 3rd voice.

_"Or did you 2 forget?...speaking of him where is he?" _The feminine voice asked.

_"Ze fuck you want?" Said a french accent voice._

_"Ah! right on schedule as always french fry" _Said the feminine voice as he growled.

_"I would start running to class missy your going to be late!" _She said as I ran out of the bathroom.

I sat next to Wendy avoiding eye contact with anybody. I didn't speak during lunch or free time. I stayed quiet for the rest of the day all the boys trying to get me to talk or cheer me up.

**Stan's POV**

I noticed Mary had been silent for the rest of the day. I tried to ask her whats wrong the best I could but she would not speak she would only put her head down. I asked the other guys if they could try but Mary just stayed quiet.

"Does anyone know why Mary's acting like that?" I asked as Kyle and Kenny shook their heads.

I turned and asked Cartman but he just replied with "The hell would I know".

"Have you tried talking to her?" Kyle asked as I nodded.

"Did she act strange at any point today?" Kyle asked even more concerned.

"She bumped in to me in the hall, She looked like she was running away from something but she told me she needed to use the restroom" I explained.

"Dude did you ever think that maybe some one was chasing her?" Kyle said madly.

"Dude don't yell at me! Maybe it was you who upset her when you yelled at her in recess!" I said.

"Maybe she just wants some space" I said as I saw her deep in thought.

"What if she's still worried about the game? or that Easter is right around the corner?" Kyle asked as I shrugged.

**Kyle's POV**

I walked up to Mary who appeared to be drawing something in her notebook. She must have noticed me coming because she shut her notebook and put her pencil down.

"Mary? Are you mad at us?" I asked as she shook her head no.

"How come your quiet then? Did someone hurt you?" I asked again as she covered her mouth and shook her head once again no.

"Can you at least try to answer me?" I asked again as she opened her mouth and then closed it.

_"Damn it! she's not answering!" _I thought.

She put her head on the table and spoke. "I-I just need some time alone p-please" which shocked me at first but decided to oblige.

**Mary's POV**

_"Juzt you waits! I'm sure i'll be called from anozzer mission!" Said the french accent._

_"Like that's gonna happen french fry the only time you appear is when someone puts a cigar in your mouth lit or not" _said the feminist woman.

"Guys! please it's bad enough I almost got my butt beaten by some girl I barely know" Mary shouted in her head.

"Yes we know you stupidz!" Said french fry.

"Don't yell at her!" the feminist voice said.

"Stay out of zis beetch!" French fry said as I heard a slap sound.

_"oh no!" _Mary thought.

"M-Mr. Garison! May I please be excused to the restr-room?" I asked. "Why sure take the hall pass near the door" He said as I quickly got up and ran out the room.

**In Mary's head.**

_"Now you've done it french fry!" _NM said enraged.

_"For zee last fucking timez its Nathan! notz French Fry!" _I heard Nathan boom as an all out war broke out.

"_You think your hot shit just because your french?! That you can do anything you please especially hit woman?" _Mary's face changed to a determined woman with a pony tail.

_"Beetch I am hot shit! and yez I do what I pleaz" _Nathan said Mary's hair now swished back to look like a man whose sleeves were rolled up and a piece of paper in his mouth that looked distinctively like a cigar.

"Alchaius, Victor do something before these two kill each other!" I said as I can hear the two of them dragging them away from each other.

_"This isn't over french fry!" _NM screamed.

_"Thatz what your mozzer said last night!" _Nathan said making a humping movement.

"Ah crap!" Mary said knowing that these two were going to appear more often now just to get each other.

**Please review! So now you guys know Nathan the French, NM the protector of Mary or confident one, Alchaius the 1/2 scottish who doesn't like to show his scottish side and likes to rough house, and Victor the mexican/american who agrees to go along with anything and can be very mean and sweet at the same time. Who else will we meet along the way? Have any OC in mind you'd like to add to Mary's crazy MPD leave in the suggestions please don't be mad if I don't pick your Oc might as well :P. anway please review and you'll see another chapter up soon Bye! :)**


	8. Nyx

** I would like to thank Nightmaster000 for his awesome OC that he is letting me borrow.**

**Mary's POV**

Mary took deep breaths to calm her down. First of two of her main personality's just had a fight and there is no doubt they'll call in other personality's to be by her side.

"Oh this isn't good with these lunatics or me's around people will think i'm weird!" Mary thought. "What will Kyle say?" Mary said her anxiety building up.

"Woah woah woah! don't have a heart attack with out your lamb Mary" Said a voice in her head.

"Nyx now's not the time! It's bad enough already I got this girl Wendy trying to kick my ass!" I practically shouted as I can see the smirk on her face.

"So who's Kyle? Is that your new Boyfriend?" She asked.

Out of all my personality's that can come help me Mary was the one who was chosen. I mean we don't have grudges against each other at least I don't think? She's my most powerful personality which is why we mention Nyx as "Her" or the "Beast".

"Kyle is not my boyfriend! and b-besides I don't think boys are interested in goofy,ugly looking girls" I said as Nyx huffed.

"If you'd like I could talk to him for yah?" She said teasingly.

"I-I-I don't even think about it Nyx Marsh!" I said as she laughed.

"Still can't even tell her personality is joking" She said as she laughed harder.

"I...Sorry" I said as I can see her with a smile on her face.

"Nice to see your happy" I said as her smile widened on her face.

"Why wouldn't I be? NM's team pranking and causing Chaos to Nathan's team? It's the best day ever!" She practically shouted.

I smiled. I know she means well but she is really competive. Which is nice to know I can count on my personality's to do things for me. Example A who do you think was climbing that rope in P.e? Not me but NM.

I chuckled to myself now a days she's the only one who is respectful. Nyx had told me she was going to prepare for the prank wars and headed off. Classic Nyx the best of the best when it comes to pranking.

I headed of back to class were everyone was still on free time or something Mr. Garison probably somewhere in the teachers lounge chatting. I walk back to my seat and opened up my sketch book where I saw all my little doodles of Terrance and Philip with other cartoons mixed in.

"Wow dude that's so realistic!" I heard someone say as I turned to see Stan standing there.

"You really think s-so?" I asked as I saw a small smile appear on his face.

"Yeah dude and nice to know your not mad at us" He said as I laughed a little.

"Me? pssshhh" I said sarcastically As I could see Wendy in the back ground clenching her fists.

"Hey listen would you like to throw some rocks at cars after school with us boys?" Stan asked.

"I-I don't know" I said as I thought about it.

"Come on it'll be fun" Was all I heard and it all went black.

I awoke in a very pink weird looking room.

"Where am I?" I asked as I felt tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Nathan,NM,Victor and Alchaius.

"Ze fuck are you doing here?" Nathan asked extending a hand.

I dusted my self off.

"I-I think Stan triggered Nyx" I said as they nodded there heads understanding.

"Oh no!" I said.

"This can't be good! I mean she has been out before but she'll ruin everything for me!" I said panicking as they tried to calm me down.

"Oh yes calm down! why don't we all drink until were as drunk as Alchaiuse's ancestors!" I boomed as Alchaius tried to defend him self.

"Sorry guys just a little shook en up" I said as they understood.

**Nyx's POV**

"I'm free! I'M FREE!" I mentally squealed with delight at all the possibilities that came to mind.

_"Nyx Marsh!" _I heard a voice in my head say.

_"Don't ruin all of out lives do you hear me?! There's someone in here freaking out because of you!"_ NM shouted.

"Yeah yeah don't ruin her life got it" I said nonchalantly.

I looked around and could easily tell she was at school. I looked to see my hair was purple and in little pigtails.

"Ugh" I said looking down at her clothes.

"Pink really?" I asked.

Well if i'm gonna have some fun i'm gonna have to change out of these clothes but after school.

**Please review Sorry this was rushed I wanted to finish this today because next week were having tests and final exams meaning I won't be able to update as much. Oh No! Nyx is out for the count and Mary is in. What is she gonna do to Mary?...well besides change her clothes -.- lol. Anyways please review and i'll see you all soon Bye! :)**


	9. Throwing rocks

**Yes I'm still accepting OC's if anyone's wondering Mary can never have to many personality's MPD can never end unless you get the right help! Well fortunately for Mary that might be someone in Sp.**

**Mary/Nyx POV**

Nyx ran out the school with joy she was happy to be out of the cramped brain of Mary. She ran to a patch of flowers collected them and sniffed them with happiness.

"Okay enough of this I need to stalk up on supply's!" Nyz said throwing the flowers on the ground walking away.

_"Nyx please tell me your not going to get fireworks" _Mary said worriedly.

"Hey! if French Fry gets to carry a gun why can't I get some fire works?" Nyx said walking down the street.

_"Ze fuck you say beetch?!" _Nathan asked.

"I said if Nathan get's to carry a gun then why can't I have fireworks?" Nyx said lieing as Nathan hmphed.

"Because Nathan is...well hes Nathan!" I said as she continued to go look for fireworks.

_"Arentz fizerworks illegal in zhis stupidz town?" _Nathan asked as she haulted.

"If they are then why does Jimbo's guns sell them?" Nyx asked walking in.

"Why hello! can I help you with anything?" Jimbo asked.

"I need fireworks! The best fireworks you have" Nyx exclaimed as Jimbo thought.

"Hmmmm If you want you can come take a look at our supplys" Jimbo said turning around and opening a curtain.

"Holy mother of fireworks" Nyx said looking at the vast variety of fireworks.

"I'll let you pick the ones you like" Jimbo said walking back to the front of the store. Nyx's smile widened with glee.

**Stan's POV**

I along with the rest of the other boys looked for Mary but couldn't find her. At the corner of my eye I see two figures talking. I could see Bebe and Wendy talking about things.

"Hey Wendy! Have you seen Mary?" I asked.

"No why do you need her Stan?" Wendy said angrily.

"Me and the boys invited her to throw rocks at cars" I said not even noticing she was mad.

"Stan! you never take me to throw rocks! Yest you take Bebe and Mary?" Wendy said angrily.

"Yeah dude it's different when i'm with you and besides I wasn't the only who invited Bebe" I said defending myself.

"But Stan you've never once asked me to go throw rocks with you!" Wendy said even more pissed off.

"Yeah I know but-" I stated but was cut off.

"But nothing Stan! you should take me to throw rocks if your taking that girl!" Wendy stated.

"Alright! Alright! You can come with us we just need to look for Mary" I said as Butters came running towards us.

"Stan! Hey Stan! We found her she was at your uncle Jimbo's shop!" Butters said stopping to catch his breath.

"Well is she going to come or not?" I asked a little mad.

"Yeah she's already on top of the hill with the other's!" Butter's explained as I was about to run off when Wendy told me to wait up.

**Kyle's POV**

Mary look's different and I mean very different! Her hair is purple and in pig tails? She's wearing some very unusual clothes. I mean she's still the same but she is more confident then usual and doesn't stutter as much or at all.

I tried to make my way over to her but I guess she caught the attention of the other boys.

"Whoa" They chorused as Mary was showing them Fireworks?

"GAH! aren't you afraid your hand might explode?! hnnnnghh" Tweak asked his eye twitching and body shaking.

"Why? These things aren't that explosive but they are powerful to knock the winds out of...fat..boy..there?" Nyx said pointing at Cartman.

"Hey! I'm not fat i'm big boned you god damn bitch!" Cartman said looking pissed as everyone laughed.

"Right?..." Nyx said looking down at the firework in her hand.

"Dude where were you? We turn our backs on you for 1 second and you were gone!" Stan said behind Nyx holding Wendy's hand.

"Huh? oh uh I...was just getting some fireworks to show" Nyx said avoiding eye contact with Wendy. Nyx knew she would pounce on Wendy like prey for almost beating the crap out of Mary.

"Okay..." Stan said.

"Come on are we gonna throw some rocks or not!" Wendy said annoyed.

"Uh yeah Yeah!" Stan said picking up a rock and waited for the next car to drive by.

Wendy purposely missed the next car just so Stan can demonstrate.

Nyx smirked "Next ones mine!" Nyx exclaimed as a white hummer came driving by.

Nyx backed up a little. closed one of her eyes sticking her tongue out for perfection. Hoisted the rock up in the air and threw it. The car literally stopped as the owner pulled down his window screaming "You darn kids! You must have put a dent in my baby!".

"Holy shit dude!" I said as everyone cheered for Mary well except for Wendy.

"Thanks I didn't know I had it in me" Nyx lied trying to act like Mary so they wouldn't get suspicious.

_"Are you serious? How would they not be suspicious of your purple hair?" NM _said.

"Meh they haven't asked" Nyx said standing back watching the other kids throw rocks at cars.

"I'm bored" Nyx said as it went black.

**Mary's POV**

"Yes! i'm back in my own body! Nyx literally forgets about that trigger" I said closing and opening my hands. I can see my hair was back to its normal black color yet not in a pony tail.

I looked down to see what usually Nyx would wear. "Ugh" I signed knowing my money had been spent on fire crackers and new clothes.

_"No! No! I was free! I had firecrackers and everything!"_ I could hear Nyx saying.

"Guess you'll have to wait a while" I said with a small smile.

"Zeese girl really can't live with out her freedom" I could hear Nathan saying.

"And now we'll have a war with her nagging about how she was free and everything" NM said.

"ahhh sí nyx no puede vivir sin su libertad and truth is she'll get another shot" Victor said.(ahhh yes nyx can not live without freedom)

"The lass will get another chance i'll tell you that" Alchaius said.

_"maintenant où en étions-nous? Ah oui la guerre blague" Nathan _stated.(Now where were we? Ah yes the joke war!)

_"Oh shut it Nathan I refuse to fight due to the lack of support you give Mary" _NM said hmphing.

"Awwwww com on!" Said a comotion of Mary's retreating back to the depth's of Mary's brain.

"Wow dude" I heard a voice say.

"How did your hair go from purple to black so fast?" Kyle asked.

"I-I washed off the p-paint" Mary said lying.

"Well its nice to see your hair down It looks beautiful" Kyle said as a blush appeared on my face.

"I Mean uhh" Kyle said clearing his throat.

"Thank y-you" I blurted out as we smiled at each other.

"Ay what's the matter with you hippies!? Stop making goo goo eyes at each other and throw some god damn rocks!" Cartman said as Kyle screamed. "Shut up Fatass!"

**Please review yes we will be seeing Nyx again. So this whole week was suppose to be testing but theirs tornadoes and storms so I had time to write but if we do return to school the following days to come I will not be able to update. Yes Mary has more well... Mary's they just don't come out as often. Anyone excited for the next chapter? I know I am and I don't even know what i'm gonna write lol. Anyway please review and you'll see that next xhapter soon enough bye! :)**


	10. The stick of Truth 2

**Well a guest submitted a OC or personality which is nice to know they knew i needed help cx so ty guest you know who you are!**

**Ze Mole's POV**

"Stop with allz zis nagging!" Christophe said digging under ground with his shovel.

"Well I would if I wasn't covered in dirt" Gregory said behind Ze mole.

"Well werz almost there" Christophe said as his sholve hit a rock. "Sheet" He muttered as he went over the rock.

"Couldn't we just have taken a bus?" Gregory asked climbing. "You know like normal civilians?" He said.

"You coulvez I'm going to dig!" Ze mole said continuing.

"Who is this Nathan fellow anyway?" Gregory asked.

"He iz one tough son of a beetch! Evenz though hez a shemale" Christophe said smoking his cigarette.

"A shemale? That's preposterous!" Gregory said.

"What I mean't iz hezs a boy in a little girlz body!" Ze mole said.

"Oh is he an english man? Maybe British?" Gregory asked.

"No you idiotz hes French" Ze mole said.

"Ugh another one of you's" Gregory said as ze mole turned around looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Yez" Ze mole said simply turning back around.

"I just don't understand what Jake want's with this Nathan fellow" Gregory said.

"It'z not onlyz Nathan Jake want's" Ze mole said shoveling up.

"What are you getting at?" Gregory asked.

Ze mole signed taking a piece of paper out of his back pocket. "He iz also wanting a couple otherz" Ze mole explained handing the paper to gregory.

Gregory read the names. "Nathan,Nyx,NM,Victor,Alchaius,trey and a bunch of other names" Gregory read.

"Jake want's us to get all these people?!" Gregory questioned.

"Yez he didn't quite mention why he needed them" Ze mole said as they continued on.

**Kyle's POV**

_"This is it!"_ Kyle thought sitting on his throne for the stick of truth.

All the kingdoms/groups were here The goth's,girl's,Star war's and kindergartners are here. Well except for Cartman who wasn't invited

I clears my throat and stand before everyone.

"Good evening everyone" I began. "It is a glorious day for us draw elves as we invite a new person or princess to our kingdom" I said with a smile on my face.

"May I present for the very first time! Princess Mary! who is also the sister of princess Kenny!" I said as Mary came walking out with a purple,pink and white dress. pink for the shoulders, purple for the chest area, a pink ribbon around her waist,and for the bottom was a mixture of white and purple.

Her hair the same way as Kenny. Everyone started to clap as she walked down the isle and stood next to me. She held a baton that was very colorful.

"Stan if you please" I said as he walked up to Mary holding a replica of my crown but a little smaller.

She bent down on one knee as Stan placed it on her head. Her and Stan fist bumped before returning to me.

"My Lords" Stan said bowing with his sword.

_"She's not learning the farting techniques right?" _Stan whispered to kyle.

_"Nah Man she's a girl!"_ Kyle whispered back.

"Attack!" They heard as Cartman came running in with his army.

"Were being attacked my lords! Shall we go in to hiding?" Stan asked.

"No you must take Princess Mary in to hiding! I'm going to go kick Cartman's ass!" Kyle said running in to the battle field.

**Mary's POV**

"High Jew elf's orders" Stan said as he grabbed me and quickly ran in to a hidden card board box room.

"You should be safe here I'm going to go back out there and help you stay here and stay hidden" Stan said running out.

"Oh no oh no" I frantically said.

_"What are you waiting for? Go out there and help your friends your kingdom your Bf!"_ Nyx said.

"No I can't go against the high jew elf's wishes" Mary said as she could see Stan being defeated.

_"Half of the groups that were here left You need to go help them!" NM said._

"I can't disrespect his wishes if i'm the new princess!" I said.

_"Look at Kyle lass he's about to be defeated by The Wizard King" Alchaius said._

"NM I need you" Mary said as she started to do a back flip.

"Let's do this" NM said as she came running out of the cardboard box.

She saw Kyle on the floor as Cartman was coming near him about to strike him down with his staff.

"I won't say it again High Jew elf where is the new princess?" Cartman said as he lifted up his staff.

"I'll never tell!" Kyle said as he closed his eyes fearing for the worst. A loud CLACK could be heard.

Kyle awaited for Cartman to finish him but the last hit never came. He looked up to see Princess Mary standing infront of him protecting him from Fatass.

"Ahhh Princess Mary we have been waiting for your arrival" Cartman said with drawing his staff.

"We?" NM asked as Douchebag stepped up from behind Cartman.

"Not sure if you know who this is but.. this is King douchbag" Cartman said as he Bowed.

"And we have a proposition for the Elves" Cartman continued.

"Which would be?" NM said turning around and helping Kyle to his feet.

"In order for all of us to live in peace we want Princess Mary's hand for King Douche bag" Cartman said with a smirk on his face.

"Absolutely not!" Kyle interupted getting infront of me spreading his arms out.

I put my hand on his shoulder so he could ease up a little.

"I thought this is what you wanted for your kingdom Kahl!" Cartman said getting infront of his face.

"Well yes but you guys have Princess Kenny!" Kyle said.

Cartman pinched the middle of his eyes. "We had to let Clyde have Princess Kenny's hand in marriage" Cartman said annoyed.

"What would douche bag want with Mary? He rarely talks!" Kyle tried to defend me.

"Yes kahl we know but it's to unite the Kingdom's" Cartman screamed.

"And besides if you won't hand her over we'll just have to take her by force and destroy your kingdom!" Cartman screamed the last part.

"Now let me see In 3 days we'll be back you have untill then to decide" Cartman said turning around to walk away. His army following right behind him.

"He took us by surprise while the kingdom was celebrating my arrival" NM stated the facts that it was there fault.

"Yes but don't worry about it we'll figure out something" Kyle said as we walked over to the others.

"You shouldn't have came out of your hiding place.." Kyle muttered.

"Yahh I know but If I didn't I wouldn't have saved you or your loot" NM said.

"Yeah I guess your right" Kyle said as he hugged NM.

A blush crept on her and Kyle's face at his sudden action Mary returning back to dull control.

Stan cleared his throat. "My Lords if this is a bad time..." Stan continued.

Mary and Kyle quickly separated. "Not at all!" Kyle said dusting himself off.

"What did wizard fat ass say?" Stan asked.

"They want Mary's hand...for douche bag" Kyle stated.

"Gather everyone we must discuss about this!" Kyle said.

"Right away my Lord!" Stan said rushing off.

**Please Review! Wow this chapter was long as heck! Had alot of free time to write this yesterday and today! So what do you guys think so far? Who's Jake? Why do they want all of Mary's Personality's? How does Ze mole know Nathan?! Will these questions be answered? Spoilers yes :D anyways please review! Bye! :)**


	11. Be Prepared

**Alright people man the catapults with Cortez30. Nightmaster000 was not expecting this! lol. I do not own "Be prepared" from the lion king all rights to them and Disney. Even tho I "tweaked" some of the lines to the song AGH!**

**Kyle's POV**

I really took a beating today and if it weren't for Mary I don't think I would have got off the ground so easily but right now we have a more important matter. I looked around the table to see the leaders of each clan. Wendy and Bebe from the girl clan,Kevin stoley from the star wars clan, Ike from the pirates and as well as Micheal from the vikings clan.

"As some of you may know we were at peace until wizard fat ass decided to take the stick of truth out of the pond" I stated looking at everyone around the table.

"And we will have peace again if we decide to hand over Mary to be the Princess of the KKK and wed King douche bag" I said with a little anger and jealousy in my voice.

"What do you propose we do my lord?" Stan asked standing by my side.

"I was hoping any of you had any ideas" Kyle said as every one shook there heads.

"Were going to have to fight for our Kingdom and the lovely Princess Mary my lord" Stan said as Wendy made a face.

"If we don't come up with a plan soon" I said as I signed. "Make sure all of you prepare your army's in 3 days Cartman's army will be here" Kyle said as he tried to Stand taking a real beating from Cartman has effected him somehow.

"It would be i-in your best interest to sit High Jew elf" Mary chipped in trying to get me to sit.

"If we may cut in us girls are actually going to be busy in 3 days" Wendy said. "We a-?" Bebe tried to say as Wendy elbowed her.

"I mean yes we are we have to go to the...salon" Bebe added.

"I-if I can in-interfere your high jew e-elfness" Mary cut in. "If it is for t-the kingdom of the draw elves i'm willing t-to Marry Douche b-bag" Mary stated as my eyes widened.

"No we can't go down with out a fight!" I insisted.

"Maybe it is for the better of the kingdom's" Wendy stated happily. "If we give them what they want we will stay at peace with the KKK" Wendy explained.

"We can't just hand her over so easily! It's what Fat ass wants!" I yelped.

"If you can remember correctly! It's cartman's fat ass that started all this!" Kevin said as he turned on his light saber.

"Yeah! he's the one who took the stick out of the pond" Micheal said smoking his cigarrette.

**Mary's Pov**

Mary stood outside looking up from the balcony watching the stars and signed with peacefulness. Her eyes quickly shot open with the sound of a twig snap from underneath her. She searched all around but saw nothing.

She fell to the floor with a big thump as 2 people behind her smiled at eachother. They put her in a sack and tied her.

"What was that?!" They heard someone say from the tent.

One of them jumped off as he motioned for the other to throw Mary down. He threw her down and put his leg up to jump off as well.

"Hey you stop!" They heard Kyle say as the one of the guys looked back and jumped scurrying off with the other.

"They have captured the princess stop them!" Kyle demanded as it was too late they had already ran off.

"Stan! send a search party to look for her!" Kyle said pacing back and forth.

**Clyde's POV**

Clyde sat on his chair starring at the entrance smiling evily. There was a table infront of him with all sorts of junk foods and drinks Kenny by his side and Mike the vampire on his other.

"And your sure they won't know what hit them?" Clyde asked a mysterious figure besides Mike who wore a dark gray cloak.

"Nothing" The figure said as he took a sip of his drink.

The two figures walked in carrying the sack as they gently put it down revealing Mary. She looked at Kenny and Clyde eyeing their every move or was it NM? **(A/N we can't be sure who it is knowing Mary took a whack to the head ;)**

The figures grabbed Mary and sat her down on a chair faceing them.

"Aha we have captured you!" Clyde said thinking he wouldn't get this far.

"We had sent spys to spy on you to see if you elves were to attack and it seems we were smart enough to do so!" He stated once more as Mary stayed silent.

"Mike pour her a drink!" Clyde said as Mike ran over pouring her some.

Mary eyed the drink before grabing and drinking it.

"I guess your wondering why your here?" Clyde said standing walking to Mary. "You see Me and Kenny are going to betray the KKK and the draw elves and we need you to be by our side!" Clyde said darkly trying to stay in character.

"The perks will be great and mighty for a princess such as your self" He said gesturing. "Not only will you not wed Douche bag but you will be in control of part of my Army!" Clyde said laughing evily.

Mary still didn't look interested as Clyde signed knowing what he must do.

*Music starts playing in the back ground*

"I know that your powersof retention are as wet as a warthogs backside but, THICK as you are PAY ATTENTION!"Clyde said knocking the drink out of Mary's hand.

"My words are a matter of pride, its clear from your vacant expressions the lights are not all on upstairs" As he waved his hand back and forth in Mary's face as Kenny,Mike and the mysterious figure started laughing.

"But were talking kings and successions, Even YOU won't be caught unaware!" Clyde said as all three of them fell back wards.

"So prepare for a chance of a lifetime Be prepared for sensational news!" Clyde said dancing.

"A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer"Clyde said tiptoeing around Mike.

"And where do we feature?" Mike said as he was grabbed by Clyde. "Just listen to teacher!"Clyde said walking outisde. Mary dragged out who was followed by Kenny,Mike and the figure.

"I know it sounds sordid but you'll be rewarded when at last I am given my dues" Clyde said starring at Mary. "And in justice deliciously squared BE PREPARED!" Clyde said as he looked down at all the vamp kids.

"Yeah be prepared!" Mike said from behind Mary. "We'll be prepared!... for what?" Mike said looking up at Clyde.

"For the death of the kingdoms!" Clyde said pridefully.

"Why are they quiting the game?" Mike asked as he was grabbed by Clyde. "No fool! were going to betray the KKK! And the elves too.." Clyde said letting go of him.

"Great idea who needs kingdoms anyway?!" Kenny muffled.

"IDIOTS THERE WILL BE A KINGDOM!"Clyde boomed.

"But you said-" Mike said but was cut off "We will be the only Kingdom! Stick with me and you'll never be banned from playing again!" As Mike,Kenny and the figure cheered "Long live the kingdom!" The vamp kids started to join in as well.

_"Long live the kingdom!"_

_"Long live the kingdom!"_

The vamp kids started to marth as they sang _"It's great that we'll soon be connected with a kingdom which we'll be all-time adored!" _They chorused.

"Of course, quid pro quo,you're expected to take certain duties on board" He said mimicking the slicing of a head with his finger.

"The future is littered with prizes and though were the main addressee the point that I must emphasiz is.." Clyde said jumping down coming towards Mary as she backed up.

"YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITH OUT ME!" Clyd yelped as he walked back.

"SO PREPARE FOR THE COUP OF THE CENTURY! Be prepared for the murkiest scam" He said said as he stood ona platform as some "cyclops" started to lidt him up with some dancing goths.

"Meticulous planning Tenacity spanning decades of denial is simply why i'll be king undisputed respected,saluted And seen for the wonder I am!" Clyde said at the highest point he could go in the sky.

"Yes my teeth and ambitions are bared!" He said as he could see a smirk on Mary's face.

"BE PREPARED!" Clyde said as the others started to sing.

_"Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared!" _The goths sang showing there teeth.

"BE PREPARED!" Clyde finished laughing evily in to the night as he was hoisted down.

Clyde hopped off the platform as he walked back inside with the others to see if his efforts had gotten him somewhere.

**Please review! AHHHHHH! How long have I not updated? I'm sorry my netbook was taken back by the school so now i'm to my home computer which is slow as ever . wow I actually had inteded for Nyx to sing this song but decided against due to the fact that who would she sing that to? and omgosh Clyde wants Mary to join his kingdom? Surprises are poping out as they come :O anyways please review and tell me what you think! Bye :)**


	12. Lacking

**:D Yes there will be more musicals nice to know you all appreciated the musical number Clyde performed for Mary. P.s her "personality's" have the option to change their appearence most of them do due to the fact they do not want to look weak and helpless. And again I am deeply sorry I haven't updated in so long the grandparents came to visit and still are and I want to spend as much time with them as I can because i'll never know when it could be my last time. So sorry :P and since this story is lacking some stendy lets give it some!**

**Wendy's POV**

I literally had to push Stan up against the wall behind the back of Kyle's throne for no one to spot us.

"Wendy? I-I-I" Stan babbled a blush on his face. _"Oh great now he sounds just like her" _She thought as she restrained him from moving.

"Stan stop squirming!" Wendy whispered/yelled as his squirming came to a complete stop as he looked up at her with some what fearful/love dove gaze.

"Yes, Princess" He said trying to get the upper hand on the situation. Now it was Wendy's turn to blush at the fact that stan has never called her princess before.

Stan smirked at the clear blush on Wendy's face and it made him even happyer that he no longer throws up on her. Which he knew Wendy used as an advantage.

"May I add how lovely you look in your armor" Stan shocked Wendy with his new gained confidence and charm. He grabbed her hands with his own. Wendy's blush reddened forgetting why she had brought him back here in the first place.

"Stan I-" Wendy said but was caught off by a kiss from Stan. Wendy was now putty in his hands.

"So what did you need me for? I have to go look for Princess Mary" Stan said as Wendy remembered why she had wanted him for.

"Stan do you like Mary more than me?" Wendy asked a little hint of hurtness in her voice. Stan looked at Wendy confused at why she would ask this question.

"Wendy I-" Stan began but was cut off when a announcement was made. _"All clans to the throne I repeat all clans to the throne we have found princess Mary!"_ came the voice of one of Kyle's many elves.

"We'll talk about this later" Stan said kissing her cheek and scurrying off. Wendy stood their for a second touching the place he had kissed her.

"So how did it go?" Bebe said walking up to Wendy. Wendy shook her self out of her thoughts and simply responded with a "Fine" as they both walked to the front of the throne.

**Stan's POV**

"Uh yes they just took me to visit Kenny f-for a little chat y-you know sister to sister" Mary said as she was being questioned by Kyle.

"That's how she invites you to a tea party? Kenny sends the vampire kids to kidnap you for a tea party?" Kyle yelped.

"Yes s-she said she would send a-an invite next time" Mary said.

"...Okay" Kyle said as he looks at me and nearly jumps.

"Holy shit dude you scared me!" Kyle said as I snickered. Mary's eye brow raised.

"Anyway... Anything from the wizard king?" Kyle asked.

"Nothing so far my lord but we'll be ready for them!" I said determined but I couldn't shake ooff the question Wendy asked me.

I looked at Mary who was fiddling with her fingers. _"What am I doing? Mary's like a sister...somewhat... and besides I love Wendy!" _Stan thought but was back to reality when Kyle's dad came.

"Kyle I told you, you'd have to babysit Ike today while me and your mother go to Stan's house for a party!" Gerald said as Kyle sighned.

"Well play tomorrow I have to babysit Ike" Kyle whispered to me and I nodded.

**Mary's POV**

_"HAHAHAHA oh my gosh that must be pretty embarrasing for your dad to come take you away from your friends" _Mary thought as she stood.

"Games over?" I asked stan as he nodded.

"We should probably head home were having dinner with the brofolvskis" Stan said as I nodded.

"Hey Mary are you and Wendy you know friends?" Stan asked as I mentally laughed. _"Ha! if you only knew the truth of it!"_ I thought.

"Y-yeah I suppose we are?" Mary said as she noticed some of the girls giving her glares for walking with Stan.

"Did she s-say something about me?" I asked ready to pounce on her like prey.

"Nah Dude i'm just asking seeing as you don't talk as much" Stan said as I gave a simple "oh".

**Adult's POV**

Randy hastily walked back and forth from the kitchen to the living room area who was helped by David.

"You think that would be enough?" Randy asked David simply shrugged.

"We better get some more just to be sure" David said as they hurried back in to the kitchen grabbing more booze.

There was the sound of the front door opening and closing.

"Hey there kiddos had fun playing your game?" David asked walking in to the living room area.

"Yes David" Stan said walking in to the kitchen to find his dad.

"Say Mary are you..." David said as he looked down at Mary.

"Holy shit!"David yelped grabbing Mary and running upstairs. "David everything alright?" Randy said walking in to the living room and looking up the stairs. "Just peachy" David hollered back.

David put down his daughter and examined her eyes.

"Nyx?" David asked as she grinned at david.

"Yes Father?" Nyx said sweetly as David frantically ran back and forth. "How? when? where?!" David said frantically looking through there stuff for the medication they had perscribed for Mary. _"Ding dong"_ Came the sound of the door bell down stairs.

"Not now!" David said as he stopped looking and took a deep breath.

"Nyx listen to me very closely you will be upstairs with other kids from other parents It is very important that you act exactly like Mary and you do not I repeat do not blow your cover!" David said using his arms as signals.

"And in return I get?" Nyx said as David tried to think of what Nyx loved the most but couldn't put his finger on it.

"Whatever you want just do what I said" David said adjusting his tie and running down stairs to meet up with the company they had invited.

**Please review sorry this was rushed! but I have things to do with the grandparents. Yes, David and claire are aware of there daughter having MPD I mean they are her parents and of course they know who they are by there eye color ;) and yes I made them have medication for her MPD but it just returns the "personality" back to its original not takes away her personalitys. I would also like to answer this question I got Pm'd who would like to stay anonymous. which is "Why hasn't Kyle stood outside Mary's window with a guitar like he did to Rebecca?" and the answer to that is well its not her window its Stans... so that would be awkward XD anyway I will try to update soon bye!**


	13. Party

**I don't know if i'll take song requests cuz it will have to match with some part of the story :P and Cortez I have no idea what guitar thing you are talking about either that or i'm slow as can be. And dont be jelly Nyx is the quote on quote "villian".**

**Randy's POV**

"Dad?" Stan asked watching Randy run back and forth putting snacks out for guests. "Yes, Stan?" Randy said pouring some chips in a bowl.

"What do you do when your girlfriend asks you if you like another girl?" Stan asked as Randy looked up.

"Wendy asked?" Randy said walking to his son. "Yeah" Stan said looking up at his dad.

"What's this other girl's name?" Randy asked curiously.

"Wendy thinks I like Mary more than her!" Stan said as Randy started to laugh. "Why would she ask if you liked your cousin more than her?" Randy asked standing going back to what ever he was doing.

"My what?" Stan said blankly.

"Your cousin Stan! Why would Wendy ask if you liked your cousin more than her?" Randy said calmly chuckling a little.

Stan starred for a few more seconds before the doorbell rang.

"Now you go upstairs Stanley" Randy said as he could see David going for the door.

**David POV**

I have no time to deal with Mary!...Nyx! I adjust my tie and open the door to be greeted by a woman with red hair and a man with dark brown hair.

"Oh Hello you must be David! I'm Gerald broflovski and this is my wife Sheila" Gerald said as David shook hands with both of them. "My little bubba Kyle has told me so much about your daughter Mary" Sheila said as David step aside letting them.

"That's great to hear" David said looking upstairs. After a while the house became full of parents and all the kids they had brought with them would have to go upstairs.

"So you must be David? I'm Mr. Testaburger" Said Wendy's dad as they shook hands. "Pleased to meet you" David said as they let go.

"So I heard you were looking for a house to move in?" he questioned.

"Oh yes I or rather me and my family have been looking for a home but sadly we aren't able to find one yet" David said sipping on his beer.

"Well you know there is a house next to ours that is up for sale, The Malloys are looking to get rid of it" he said.

"Well i'd love to stop by and take a look at it" David said as gave him the address.

"Thank you" David said as they parted ways.

**Cartman's POV**

"This sucks ass!" Cartman said irritated.

"All the adults get to be downstairs and party their asses off and i'm stuck up here with you lame-os" Cartman said as he walked around in Stan's room.

"Shut up Fatass!" Stan said as Cartman screamed. "I'm not fat i'm big-boned!" Making Nyx laugh.

"It's not all that bad Cartman we can play a bored game or something" Nyx said sweetly as Cartman scoffed.

"_A board game? This is 2014 not the 1900's!" _Cartman scremed making her frown slightly.

"Dude don't yell at her!" Stan said as Cartman flipped him the finger.

"I'll scream at whoever I want! Espiecally your bitches" Cartman said pointing at Nyx and then at a picture of Wendy.

"Dude! Mary and Wendy are not my bitches! And she's not my _gf! _She's my cousin R-tard" Stan said as Cartman looked confused. Nyx looking equally as confused as Cartman.

"Your..Your Cousin? Da fuq?" Cartman said looking back and forth between the two.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Butters. "Hey fellas! Are you fellas sure you don't wanna play alvin's angels?" Butters asked.

"_Are you sure you don't wanna play Alvin's angels?" _Cartman said mockingly as Nyx gave him a glare which he didn't see.

"No butters were fine go play with pip and all those other loosers" Cartman said as he obliged closing the door.

"Damn! Are they ever gonna stop coming in here every 5 mins to ask us?" Stan said ashe turned to see Nyx starring at the door.

"Mary?" Stan asked snapping Nyx out of reality.

"Uh yeah?" Nyx asked turning back to the two.

"Anyway... Have you guys heard from douche bag?" Cartman asked both me and Stan shook our heads.

"Damn.. We haven't seen him lately it's like he dissapeared out of thin air or something and he's never home" Cartman said.

"So does that mean you guys will drop the whole thing about fighting us?" Stan asked as Cartman started laughing.

"Fuck no!" Cartman said as he laughed again.

"I tell Kyle over and over again to hand me over but he won't budge" Nyx said lifting her hand and then putting it back down.

"You guys should listen to her, less trouble for that crap of a kingdom you have" Cartman said stretching.

A knock was heard at the door. "Butters _we've_ told you over and over again we don't want to play Alvin's Angels!" Stan said as a voice came.

"It's not butters" As the door opened. "Just wanted to come check on you guys and ask if you guys wanted some cheesy poofs?" David said walking in with a bowl of cheesy poofs.

"Sweeeet" Cartman said as he grabbed the bowl. "So are you doing well? Ny-no trouble right?" David quickly asked. "Yes, _dad _every things fine" Nyx said as he nodded and walked out.

"Your dad's sooo cooool" Cartman said digging in to the cheesy poofs.

"Hey save some for us Fatass!" Stan said getting up from his seat on the floor to get some.

"Hey, Stan? Do you remember that one time we tried to breed my pot belly pig with Kyle's elephent?" Cartman asked as Stan laughed.

"Ha, yeah and that other time we missed christmas to save Khyl's brother and we couldn't stop crying?" Stan asked.

"Totally that jew ruined christmas! How can I not forget?"Cartman said a little angrily. Nyx listened to them going back and forth of their adventures not getting bored in the slighest.

**Mary's POV**

"Hello?" She asked looking at nothing but empty space rubbing her head and started to walk in one direction.

**Please Review! CLIFF HANGER WOOOOOOOOOO! xD I know you guys don't like cliff hangers but meh I got things to do...no I don't i'm so lonely jk. so what did you guys think? Tell me by clicking that review button at the bottom ;) anyway gonna go start on the next chapter Bye! :)**


End file.
